Destino rojo
by Luka-sama
Summary: Mitsuha no está segura de su relación con Taki, pero este si lo está, es como si hubiera un destino detrás de ambos que no pudieran evitar.


_Grande mi sorpresa cuando una pareja de la cual no escribo alcanzo la posición número 6 del especial. Kimi no na wa es una película que ame con mi corazón, siempre quise escribir de ellos pero nunca me llegaba una idea clara, la puse en el especial por que vi la fotografía cute en mi celular…quien diría que ahora estaría escribiendo de ellos._

 **Destino rojo**

Mitsuha no comprende cómo es que termino enamorada de un chico…bueno…de Taki. No es que Taki-kun no fuera un chico adorable, era muy amable y se esforzaba en todo lo que podía. El problema radicaba en que era un chico menor que ella y aun no conseguía trabajo cuando comenzó a frecuentarlo. Su familia no lo vio con buenos ojos, pero ella los ignoro diciendo que era una mujer independiente, aunque estaba preocupada. Ella no era la clase de chicas que salían con el primero en su lista, también tenía ideales con quien salir.

Pero Taki-kun era especial.

Es como si hubiera una parte de él, o tal vez era solo él, que siempre busco.

Una parte de ella incompleta, que al conocer al adorable chico se completó.

Entonces en contra de su familia, amigos y casi todos sus conocidos, cuando este le solicito ser su novia, acepto con una gran sonrisa.

Pronto Taki consiguió un trabajo, no se extrañaba, el chico tenía un gran talento a la hora de dibujar paisajes y ciudades. Se sorprendió cuando una vez en medio de su libro de bocetos, vio uno difuso de su antiguo hogar, claro que no dijo nada ya que nadie lo sabía.

.

—Nunca tuviste un sueño extraño, pero al despertar olvidaste que sucedió, pero aun tienes imágenes—comento luego de recibir su primer salario, e ir a comer a un restaurante, donde aparentemente trabajo en su adolescencia.

Mitsuha no dijo nada, pero todo era inquietantemente familiar, a pesar de nunca haber estado ahí.

Las palabras del chico eran muy similares a las que tenía en su mente.

Un sueño difuso.

Un sueño importante.

Un nombre.

Cuando conoció a Taki, parecía que todo calzaba a su alrededor, como si él fuera a quien buscaba desesperadamente, pero nunca lo expreso en voz alta.

Ambos eran diferentes en muchas áreas, pero habían esas extrañas excepciones, donde parecía que eran iguales.

—Me paso—admitió con una sonrisa.

Los ojos de Taki brillaron en aceptación a su afirmación, antes de sonreír amablemente y ella se sonrojara.

.

Si bien Taki la tuvo rudo con su familia, en especial con su padre quien prácticamente lo odiaba desde el inicio, luego de conseguir un trabajo estable, ellos se calmaron levemente en su relación, aceptándola. Su hermana menor y Taki en cambio, al principio se miraron con dudas, pero después de unas semanas comenzaron congeniar y hablar sobre arte.

—Espero pronto sobrinos—le despidió a ambos, quienes rojos como un tomate, tuvieron que seguir caminando en un incómodo silencio.

.

Lamentablemente Taki no conoció pronto a sus amigos, estos quienes habían salido de luna de miel ya que su relación estuvo en medio de la boda de ellos, tuvieron que conformarse con la poca información que les brindo por medio por mensajes de teléfono.

Tampoco estaba lista para admitir que se había enamorado fácilmente.

Ni con Taki.

Porque la parte racional se negaba aceptar que todo era tan fácil. Conseguir un chico que parecía amar el piso por donde caminaba, que siempre se preocupaba por ella, que estaba al pendiente y era todo lo opuesto a sus anteriores relaciones infructuosas.

Debía haber algo mal en el chico.

Nadie podía ser tan bueno.

Por eso si bien eran novios, prefería ir lento y cautelosa en todo a su alrededor.

.

—Ya llevan saliendo seis meses—comento su abuela una mañana que fue a visitarlos.

Se extrañó por el tema salido de la nada.

Sobre todo porque su abuela era la única que al conocer a Taki, no hizo un comentario positivo o negativo.

—Si—acepto extrañada tomando el té con cautela.

Su abuela tenía una extraña sonrisa cuando comenzó a hablar.

—Sabias que el chico en su primera visita, le pidió permiso a tu padre y a mí para casarte contigo—hablo con la sonrisa aun en sus labios.

El té rápidamente salió de los suyos, antes de comenzar con una tos bastante molesta que casi la mata. Luego de recuperar el aire, vio pálida el rostro aun sonriente de su abuela.

—Supongo que el pobre aun no pregunta nada—

—¿Es una broma de mal gusto?—

—No—

—Estas diciendo que Taki-kun les pidió permiso para casarse hace cinco meses—

Su abuela sonrió aún más mientras asentía, ella en su lugar sintió que todo daba vueltas a su alrededor y se sujetó con dificultad de la mesa del salón.

Desde el inicio de la relación ella admitía haber estado profundamente enamorada del chico y ese amor más que disminuir parecía aumentar cada día. También sabía que el chico sentía algo muy especial por ella en la forma que la trataba, pero jamás habían tocado ese tema en específico.

Aunque eso explicaría por qué su padre lo odiaba.

—El pobre estaba nervioso, pero había aceptado querer pasar la vida a tu lado…como si el destino lo hubiera guiado a ti—musito su abuela con cariño antes de tomar de su propia bebida.

Eso la descoloco y avergonzó por partes iguales.

¿El destino?

Eso sonaba muy…romántico y fantasioso para que ella pensara así.

Apretó con fuerza la tasa con el líquido algo frio en sus manos.

—¿Tú crees que el destino me guio a él?—cuestiono confundida.

Su abuela sonrió antes de encogerse de hombros.

Ella vio a otro lado confundida en su mente.

.

Las siguientes dos semanas estuvo evitando al chico, algo que claramente fastidio al susodicho, pero decidió aceptar su voluntad de no molestarla esos días. Quería averiguar más sobre que pensaba ella, si de verdad amaba al chico y si decidía pasar su vida al lado de él. Lo amaba pero tenía miedo de equivocarse, no sería la primera vez que confundiera sus sentimientos.

Entonces llegaron sueños difusos a su mente.

Recuerdos lejanos.

De personas que no conocía, de Tokio, de su pueblo.

Del valle donde estaba el santuario de su familia, de un chico frente a ella en el crepúsculo.

Del cometa.

Se levantó sudando nerviosa, con temblores en su cuerpo y memorias muy nubladas de ese día, como siempre. Sobre sus amigos ayudándola en una travesura, que al final había salvado a su pueblo, de su padre preguntándole la siguientes semanas sobre si recordaba que había pasado, sus amigos y familia…como si ella hubiera hecho algo diferente.

También de ese chico.

De Taki, mucho más joven y adorable.

¿Él estuvo ahí?

Era imposible, el chico era mucho más joven y en ese recuerdo era alto, además jamás se habían conocido.

Tomo su teléfono celular y marco el número que necesitaba, viendo el reloj notando la hora.

—¿Mitsuha?—hablo Taki al otro lado adormilado como confundido.

Trago nerviosa.

—Ocupo hablar contigo—musito sin saber cómo comenzar a formular la pregunta, pero más relajada al escucharlo después de tanto tiempo.

Se extrañó de escuchar la línea en silencio, ya que el chico pocas veces lo guardaba al menos que estuviera incómodo.

Tal vez estaba enojado de que llamara a esa hora.

Era muy torpe de su parte.

—¿Vas a terminar conmigo?—el chico no se molestó en ocultar el pánico y tristeza en su voz.

Eso le alerto.

—No claro que no—

Escucho un suspiro aliviado de su lado de la línea.

—¿Qué sucede para tremendo susto?—

—Alguna vez…fuiste a mi hogar de infancia cuando eras joven…dime loca, pero acabo de tener un recuerdo, donde creo haberte visto—

Otro silencio.

—Si—

Eso le alerto y ánimo.

No estaba loca.

—Pero fue después de lo que paso con el cometa—

A esas alturas el chico sabía suficiente de su vida.

Entrecerró los ojos al escucharlo, ya que no tenía sentido, después del cometa ella no había puesto pie en su ciudad natal, donde sus dolores de cabeza eran fuertes ante los recuerdos.

¿Entonces cómo?

Ella sabía que ese chico era Taki, era imposible que fuera solo un sueño, fuera tan real como un recuerdo.

Sentada al borde de su cama, sujeto el teléfono con fuerza.

No estaba loca.

—Yo también tengo un sueño recurrente, en este te veo dentro de un vagón de tren…tú me decías tu nombre, pero fue cuando era muy joven—admitió Taki por primera vez a ella dejándola confundida.

Silencio.

Uno muy largo y extenso, mientras ella pensaba en todo.

—Taki—

—Hai—

—¿Crees que estamos destinados?—pregunto con temor a que la tachara de cursi o loca.

Pero la risa que el soltó no fue de burla, fue una ligera y cálida, cuando este admitía que ella era tierna.

—Desde el primer momento en que te conocí—

Entonces supo que era verdad, que tal vez algunas cosas pasaban, unas recordamos y otras solo son un borrón en tus memorias.

Pero Taki era su destino, uno rojo como la cinta que ataba su pelo.

Como la del sueño donde parecía verlo en el crepúsculo.

Por lo cual cuando un mes después por fin hizo la pregunta de matrimonio, acepto sabiendo que no se arrepentiría nunca.

 **Fin**

 _Cuando ambos se encontraron y vi como Taki le sonrió a Mitsuha en el crepúsculo, casi muero de fangirl._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
